Torturous
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Alucard and Abraham Van Hellsing- The walls are red. The machine and needles in the vampire's head made them so...using the monster. Between T and M rating, for disturbing violence.


"_Sir!_" A razor clattered to the floor, thrown down in exasperation as the destructive man barked. The open space within the lab allowed these sounds to fan out and dull. This was not the only upset scientist who had given up on shaving the creature's head. The man had just attempted to shear off a thick handful of hair that had grown back after being shaved, but more hair sprouted from the white scalp before any of the falling black strands could touch the cement floor. Hellsing stood amongst the group of men, specialists in this field. The blonde head only nodded to the one who called him, and then he gestured to the cart laden with instruments.

"Bypass the shaving if he won't cooperate. It would have made this more pleasant for him, but he's too _stupid_ to obey. It's the Vampire's pride that makes him act this way. …Insert the needles where you have placed the markers. If the markers are not visible, _guess_. Maybe after the first test he'll be more willing to cooperate."

Abraham's growl was callous and biting, his irritation visible in the jerky motions of his hand and the tightening muscles in his jaw that clenched when he was quiet. His glare landed on the vampire strapped to a wooden table, lingering on the head that housed the crimson orbs staring at the ceiling, firmly clamped between two wooden arcs that fit the dimensions of his skull with a few noticeable gaps. Holes had been drilled through the arcs, ensuring a space for the four-inch needles which were vital to this experiment.

The two scientists who had been attempting to shave the vampire now worked around Alucard, carefully tapping the head of a small hammer to the end of the needle pinched between their fingers, making sure that three-fourths of the length would be embedded in the cranium. They each inserted three needles through the wooden arcs. One scientist hammered three additional nails into the top of the demon's skull, two at the back, one a few inches forward. While this was going on, the second scientist took note of Alucard's expression, or lack of expression, as he placed the tip of the final needle at the center of the pale brow, immortal ruby eyes staring up into his own. The red eyes flinched once with the first tap of the hammer, when the needle became lodged in his skull, and then they froze, paralyzed, showing no evidence of the harm being done to him other than the black reflection of the moving hammer that would shrink and then grow within the dark pupils.

With this step completed, the men stepped back, and a hand reached for a bundle of rubber encased wires that the scientist retrieved and then shared with his colleague. They wrapped the protruding wire that was not insulated, around the ends of the needles with quick nimble movements. Then, their work was finished. They stepped back and allowed Hellsing and the others to evaluate the job briefly. Blue journeyed along the path one wire took, tracing it back to a garish machine rooted to the ground by its mass. Hellsing nodded and boots stepped forward as others prepared to take observations and time the vampire's exposure to a lethal electric current.

Alucard, all this while, was silent. Numbness pervaded his body, not allowing him to recognize the trepidation that caused one of his bare feet to tremble faintly, his eyes, dilated, as they viewed the ceiling above him, wishing that it did not exist. All of his being, as the hard heals that struck the cement approached the machine, wished that none of these walls existed, that this building, these people, this land he had come to, that none of these had ever been created and that they were not real now. The trembling in his foot shot up his leg suddenly to become caught between his shoulders, causing his body to shudder once with fear, before the lever activated the buzzing machine.

Now what made his body convulse was not fear. Part of it was the agony of the electricity searing his brain and descending nerves, part of it was the scorching sensation covering his head. When the current was unleashed, the black hair ignited, crowning the demon with a halo of flames - an image of Satan himself, the creature became. The needles were warped by the heat and the wooden arcs popped and charred, but the scientists were prepared to lose these materials. Plenty of replacements were visible on the cart.

There was a strangled shriek as the creature with bulging, seemingly lidless eyes shook, fists clenching and releasing, legs caught in a constant spasm. And then there was only gurgling that filled the gaping fangs once there was not enough breath in the demon's lungs to support a stronger cry. His body continued to thrash against his thick rosewood restraints, perfectly white and naked beneath, though he was beginning to be dyed with streaks of blood excreted in the place of sweat. The blood smeared while a few droplets managed to reach the table.

Though used to seeing the vampire in pain, the movements disturbed more than a few of the scientists. The frighteningly strange and horrendous display triggered a primal distress in the human chests, while some were undaunted, mirroring Hellsing's calm.

The monster gnashed his teeth and a demonic scream pierced the room, an impossible feat for any being whose voice is carried by air, as Alucard's lungs were completely empty. The violent writhing of the naked body constricted, like a snake coiling, an animal crouching and readying to spring, as if at any moment the vampire would unleash his power to destroy and escape the source of his pain.

But the command of Van Hellsing stopped the vampire. There was a severed gasp as the building intention was shattered, and the demon began to convulse in the way he had before, this time the red eyes rolling backwards, a white void coming to fill the sockets when the beast's mind fled.

And still the machine was not shut off. It continued for another four minutes, until the head was properly bald and prepared for the next phase (the first legitimate test) of the experiment. The demon trembled, from head to foot, overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion as the men worked around him, faded irises and large pupils returning to the vampire's eyes.

Soon Hellsing's face was above, within the vampire's vision, and smiling downward. "That was good for practice, yes? And so, Count, I trust you found everything precisely to your tastes since your preference to keep your hair was…humored," the man chuckled softly here, and then stopped, becoming more 'serious', "or was it still disagreeable for you? In my opinion, it looked _excruciatingly_ painful. Were you in any pain, Count?"

Blood and drool that slipped from the corner of the creature's mouth was the only response the man received before retreating, speaking without his smile but in the same calm tone, colored by a shade of disdain. "It was your stubbornness that caused the most damage. From this point, the experiment will be less destructive and should be less painful as well, now that you are properly _obedient_. You cause so much pain for yourself, Count. It's sad that you work so hard, being that what you accomplish is **stupidity**_,_ and nothing else."

And a human hand pulled the lever once again.

_No... No! I will not continue to suffer under the rule of this one man! I will not permit this bag of flesh and blood to dominate me! HIS TIME HAS ENDED! I WILL BRING ABOUT THE END! NOW! LET THEM SCREAM THEIR PRAYERS TO ME OR TO THEIR GOD! _

The machine exploded, metal fleeing from the wreckage to seek shelter deep within human flesh, all to escape the black and red flames that burned on the infertile metal and stone, gathering along the base of the wall behind the vampire and climbing.

_The monster will have his freedom!_

With a roar, just as Samson had once pulled down the pillars of Dagon's temple, the beast splintered the restraints that held him, rising to stand on the table in one supernatural motion. His hair, as a pitch flame, whipped through the air as it returned, his fingers, claws, splayed and ready to dissect and amputate these men acquainted with such methods of 'research' and 'experimentation'.

Red swiveled to the man mutilated by the blast, the one whose hand had touched the lever. The claws flashed forward, the demon lunging as a white arm extended, and Alucard sliced the mortal's skull in half.

Oh, so sweet, so delicious, was the enraged bellow produced by Van Hellsing, complimented by other ejaculations of fury and those screeches of horror that made dead blood throb with pleasure.

_Yes! Yes! YES! His rule is over! I will never bow my head to this man again in the centuries to come! His bloodline will end! I will slaughter his children and his mate! I WILL GUT THIS MANSION, I WILL PAINT HIS WALLS WITH BLOOD, AND I WILL DEVOUR THIS DECIEVER'S HEART! I WILL SLAUGHTER THIS DELILAH WHO ONCE STRIPPED ME OF MY POWER!_

_My power which has exceeded his own. This man will never look down on my intellect, degrade my dignity, or trod upon my pride. Nevermore shall the name Hellsing be heard, and never again will I fear it!_

A pistol was pulled from the interior of the great red trench coat, the barrel colliding with the white brow from which one of the needles had fallen. Glaring cobalt eyes, flashing brightly, and a crinkled snarl, fierce with outrage, met with the lower crimson stare, so round and hellish, and the daggered maw, sculpted into a demented grin. And then light escaped the blue irises and the snarl slackened. The tip of Alucard's speared hand had touched Hellsing's chest.

The undead creature could feel the texture of the trench coat that brushed against his wrist, as well as the heat the coat served to retain, and then, at the tips of his claws just impaling the cloth of the man's vest and shirt, the demon could feel the pulse of life that filled Van Hellsing.

Then he could feel the hot blood that steamed when it touched the icy skin of the vampire's hand. He felt the ribs that pushed inward and then broke, the scrape of the jagged ends against his skin…

The heart, the heart that throbbed and beat and pulsed with the blood and life and existence of this man! The demon grasped it in his fist, a gush of red splashing onto the floor and the feet of the monster as blood slithered down his arm, wrapping around his shoulder, climbing his pale throat and entering his terrible grin.

_Yes._

The vampire hissed and then purred with excitement when Abraham's legs buckled, his head falling towards Alucard while a guttural groan passed blood to color the whitening human lips, losing their vitality so quickly, so _beautifully_.

Red eyes took an ageless moment to imprint the image on his immortal memory, his sabered grin widening. And then he tore out the heart of Abraham Van Hellsing…with a high screaming cackle…and held the beating heart covetously in his hands, blood raining onto the floor as the heart seemed to gasp for the liquid life it breathed.

The hands crammed the pulsating organ into the vampire's ravenous mouth, blood dripping over lips and from fangs, glimmering and red when they came down. Abraham's heart throbbed against the sides of Alucard's mouth, pushing against the thick muscle of his tongue. Breathing, gasping, _**captured**_; Hellsing's life in his jaws, caught in his fangs, the sensation _miraculous_, _orgasmic_, and _incomparable_. With red eyes rolling back in ecstasy, soiled hands hovered before Alucard when blood and tissue flooded his throat and mouth, the heart punctured and burst by his jaws, gore spurting between the fangs and landing to desecrate the body of Van Hellsing, who still retained a phantom consciousness that let him sense the entrails of his heart that showered down upon his head.

The door locked as minds sought the choice to escape, and hellhounds bounded out of the flames as weapons were retrieved to destroy the demon, men crying out when they found the additional monsters that grew larger in their anguish-widened eyes, or tugged at the ruthless door which sealed their fates. Desperate, they died - their blood spraying to color the first walls of the mansion red, gore sopping with the dye, limbs flinging it when they flew and struck opposite walls.

The demon and the Lord that had created him gathered up the prayers often cut short, segmented and sometimes finished by other mouths that still had the ability to scream. There was weeping as well, the first to fill this room without originating from the vampire. It traveled lower over the floor, while the screams wrung the air and clashed with the ceiling, yearning to escape this bloodbath or bring back help.

The familiars were allowed to kill the scientists. There was a mansion above full of humans Alucard could massacre later. For now, his attention focused on the fading Abraham the demon tugged out the pool of blood and up into his arms in a gentle, possessive embrace, gazing down with a bloodied grin. The burning eyes viewed the dim blue, dark as the demon had never seen them before. No, Van Hellsing's eyes had always been bright and sharp, intelligent and merciless. Now they were near death, flickering with the last bit of life that kept the black pupils slightly focused.

Blood continued to leave Hellsing's gaping wound, from which the heart had been harvested. A white hand pushed aside cloth in order to see into the cavern it had carved, and then the red eyes remained locked onto the blue irises, up until the moment they lost their strength and the man's pupils expanded.

Abraham Van Hellsing died in Alucard's arms, covering the vampire's bare lap, his head cradled in the crook of an arm, both bodies drenched in his warm blood.

And the demon smiled. His face leaned down and his mouth kissed the dead man's lips, tasting the blood that had welled in the mortal mouth, and then withdrew. Blood was smeared across Hellsing's forehead as Alucard fixed the tangled bangs of golden hair, tender and calm, smiling both wickedly and lovingly. Next, the arm that was not weighted by Abraham's head, went about stripping the human of the blood-soaked coat, and then the corpse was lowered to the ground and the coat was gathered up to cover the vampire's empty lap. Before putting it on, Alucard arranged the body, straightening it and placing the hands at the center of the lifeless chest, beside the fatal wound that had ended Van Hellsing.

_It is done, my Delilah. This Samson will not perish…you have done so for me. …Deceiver who stole my strength as I slept in my coffin… _

_Take my kiss to Hell, Abraham._

The buttoned trench coat inspired more fear than the gore worn by the demon; screams echoing through the halls as Alucard and his familiars hunted and butchered those they caught. None would escape. Every body would be used to paint the walls with the color of the demon's glorious liberation and surmounting victory.

He saved Hellsing's weeping lover and wailing young children, for last.

He cherished her hysteric screams for her husband and then her deaf God. How desperately she had clutched at her children when he had stood over her! How terribly she had screamed when his agile hand had twisted the neck of the youngest and left his head lifeless and still buried in her breast! Then he had shown her mercy, one hand grasping her hair as the other sliced through her neck. She would not have to watch her eldest son die.

Alucard let the head fall onto the face of the Hellsing child when his tearful, frightened blue eyes looked up to see why his mother had stopped screaming. Expressionless, the undead being took up young Arthur, lifting him into the air so that the red eyes could view the 'Hellsing' in the child's face. The shrill shrieks and keening of one so young reached far down the dripping hall outside the open doorway. Alucard stared at the face of the human that would have become his master, who would have one day treated him the same way Abraham had.

_Now Hellsing is no more._

The fanged jaws parted, the child squealed, and then bone snapped and it was quiet for a time. The draining blood that splattered on the floor like thick paint was the only sound that defied the quiet. When Alucard was finished, he set the boy down silently and stepped to the window where the world was still dark beyond the curtains his hands stained with blood. Soon the wind swept in and chilled the room, sapping the warmth that lingered in the dead bodies.

Alucard leaped through the window, Abraham's coat fluttering as long black hair trailed behind him, and his bare feet touched down on the soil, stepping into his freedom. Darkness engulfed the bloody form and Alucard took to the air, the demon heading for the sea as the sky lightened by shades of gray, becoming dawn.

He reached the crashing coast and plummeted into the shaded water, swimming now, swimming home, back to where he belonged, back to where he would be free. He was swallowing water, but his joy was too great, he could not notice such an insignificant detail. His arms would never tire. His legs would never stop.

_I will get there! I will reach the land! I will return to my castle! I will be reunited with my fledglings._

_**But they are dead.**_

_Yes, I had forgotten that. I will make new ones!_

_**Because I am a vampire.**_

_Yes!_

_**I will not reach land.**_

_Why? Why would I not? I am filled with enough blood to conquer every sea in the world!_

_**Because I am a vampire.**_

_Yes, undead, not held by human limitations._

_**Vampires can't swim.**_

_**How? How am I swimming? H-how is this possible? What is-**_

"There now Count, this wasn't so terrible in the end, was it?"

Alucard stared up at the cobalt eyes, the grinning face, the blonde hair of the man who spoke above him. The vampire could feel the rosewood restraints that shackled him. He could sense the bareness of his head. The red eyes continued to stare up at Abraham's face as pale lips parted, sharp fangs visible in the developing gape. Van Hellsing chuckled at the uncharacteristic expression, finding it amusing.

This was too much - too much for the vampire to handle.

He let out a rage-filled scream that sent Abraham stumbling back in shock. The naked creature began to howl and fight feebly against the restraints he was forbidden to harm, and blood tears streamed from his eyes. The anguished cries prompted Hellsing to order one of his scientists to pull the lever of the machine again. Once more, the vampire's skull was filled with the current of electricity that had only been shut off a few moments ago.

The convulsing body was quieter than it had been when it was still, and the red eyes rolled back into the demon's head.

_No... No! I will not continue to suffer under the rule of this one man! I will not permit this bag of flesh and blood to dominate me! HIS TIME HAS ENDED! I WILL BRING ABOUT THE END! NOW! LET THEM SCREAM THEIR PRAYERS TO ME OR TO THEIR GOD! _

The machine exploded, metal fleeing from the wreckage to seek shelter deep within human flesh, all to escape the black and red flames that burned on the infertile metal and stone, gathering along the base of the wall behind the vampire and climbing.

_The monster will have his freedom!_

…

Alucard swam in the sea seven times that night.


End file.
